


take my hand

by maybeaslytherin



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, honestly just fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeaslytherin/pseuds/maybeaslytherin
Summary: Jaime returns hone to his roommate with some news.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 28
Kudos: 103





	take my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there... long time no see....  
> I know I haven't updated recently, particularly with Games to Play, which I honestly tell myself every day that I want to work on the next chapter, but I just haven't been able to bring myself to write. In fact, writing this fic was probably the first time I've written since August. And it felt good. 
> 
> I don't want to just give you all excuses, but I want you to know that I have been thinking about my WIPs pretty consistently and why there have been no updates. In August I started my current job, but I also started working another job for one month, so I was working seven days a week for a little over a month. After that I gave myself a little time to relax, planning to update soon. Then shit happened and I was not doing well emotionally or physically. I'm doing somewhat better now, still not at my best, so I won't promise regular updates just yet, but I promise you I am thinking about and planning my next update for Games to Play as well as a new fic I want to start. I just really needed to get back into the creative headspace. 
> 
> All that said... I hope you enjoy this fic! I honestly just got the idea as I was sitting at my computer, trying to find something to do to procrastinate tidying up my apartment. As I got the idea, I made myself open a document and ran with it. I know its short, but I'm really happy that I was able to write that much in one sitting after not writing for so long. I am sorry if it's not great, but I hope that its at least worth your time reading it.

Brienne closed the door behind her with a sigh. She tossed her bag onto the counter without looking, and slipped her shoes off. She lifted a hand to her neck, rubbing at her tensed muscles as she looked up. 

“Rough day?” 

“Jaime!” Forgetting everything wrong that happened up until that moment, Brienne ran to her roommate and flung herself into his arms, making them both tumble backwards, trying to keep upright. With anyone else, Brienne would never have considered doing that, but Jaime was holding onto her just as tightly. 

After a long moment, Jaime stepped back to look at Brienne. She met his gaze, then scanning his face. His stubble was nearly a beard, and his hair looked longer, though she knew it couldn’t have grown that much in a month. But it still seemed like it to her. 

“I thought you were coming back on Friday,” Brienne said, half a question and half an exclamation. 

Jaime shrugged, “They didn’t really need me there the rest of the week,” He paused, “seeing as I quit.” 

“You what?” Brienne breathed out. Not that she wasn’t glad- this was the best news she could’ve heard- but she was surprised Jaime managed to get away. Surprised and proud. 

Jaime had been working for his father’s company since they graduated from college. Brienne didn’t fully know what he did, but she knew he hated it. It had nothing to do with the education degree he got, and everything to do with the business world his father confined him to. 

Tywin Lannister was hard on all his employees, and Jaime was no exception- in fact, Jaime got double the criticism, both work-related and personal. Any time Brienne stopped by the office to bring Jaime dinner on a late night, Tywin would only glare at her, not speaking until she left the room. Once, as she was leaving, Tywin began lecturing Jaime on his ‘hanging out with the wrong crowd’- the crowd that would only hold him back from rising up in the company, into the business world. 

Jaime and Brienne had been living together- as friends- for the past five years, and Tywin had been trying to get Jaime to move out on his own since then. Apparently this business trip to Dorne had been another attempt.

“I quit.” Jaime repeated. 

“What made you decide?” 

Jaime hesitated. He was still holding onto her arms. He looked down, sliding his hands to meet hers, gripping them tightly. “You, Brie.” 

Brienne didn’t know what to say. She tried to let her questioning eyes speak for her- Jaime always said how expressive they were. 

“Tywin- he told me that he wanted me to run the branch in Dorne, that it was time I ‘man up’ and live on my own. I told him I didn’t want to. He asked me why I would live with someone when I should be thinking about my career and starting a family and I said-“ Jaime held tighter to her hands, as if trying to gather strength from her to continue, “I said that I was exactly where I needed to be, and that the only person I would ever want to have a family with was you.” 

Brienne’s eyes must have doubled in size, as Jaime hurried to say, “Not that I’m saying I want to have a bunch of kids right away or anything like that. Just us. Or, well, maybe a cat. And honestly kids would be nice at some point but that wouldn’t be for- wait, sorry, getting ahead of myself. The point is that I love you, and I’m tired of people trying to get in the middle of our lives. I just want you, and I’m hoping you want me to, because I really really don’t want to have ruined our friendship.” 

Jaime let go of Brienne’s hands, and took a step back to give her space to think and take in all he had said. Brienne only searched his eyes for any shred of doubt, but all she found was a resolute Jaime- her Jaime. 

“Okay.” Brienne said, moving to take Jaime’s hands back in her own. It was odd, how different yet familiar it felt, with the weight of his words between them. Their touch was charged with certain possibility of what was to come. 

“Okay?” 

“Okay- you and me, Jaime.” Brienne smiled.

Jaime grinned back, and made the first hesitant move to kiss her lips. It was soft and gentle, but oh it was everything, because it was Jaime.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I hope you enjoyed it. I also hope that my huge note at the beginning wasn't longer than the fic itself hahaha, anyways. I hope to be updating soon. Thank you to everyone who reads my works and comments on them- it brings me so much joy to know that you enjoyed something I put out into the world.


End file.
